Comme chien et chat
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kirua est un chaton qui vit dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'un chiot du nom de Gon vienne le sauver d'une attaque de chats errants. Ils se retrouvent alors à vivre ensemble, et naît une belle histoire d'amitié. Seulement le danger guette et il n'est pas loin d'eux...
1. Une famille

**Titre :** Comme chien et chat.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **1\. Une famille.**

Avec sa patte, le chaton tenta tant bien que mal de pousser le couvercle de la poubelle et se faufila à l'intérieur de celle-ci par le petit espace qu'il avait fait. Là-dedans, il trouverait sûrement quelque chose à manger et avec ses dents et ses griffes déchira les sacs pour se servir. Il rongea des os où il y avait encore de la viande, et avec sa gueule attrapa un reste de poisson et bondit pour sortir de la poubelle. Aussitôt, il se retrouva entouré par des chats faméliques et énervés, bien plus gros que lui. Le chaton fit le dos rond alors que ses poils se dressait sur son corps, tenant le poisson dans sa gueule, il fit un bruit de gorge menaçant. Les autres chats crachèrent et poussèrent des miaulements agressifs. Le chaton goba le poisson sous les yeux des autres félins et l'un d'eux furieux lui sauta dessus. L'animal évita l'attaque en bondissant sur le côté mais c'est un autre chat qui s'élança plantant ses griffes dans sa patte. Le chaton griffa la bête en retour, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il réussit à se préserver des attaques, mais les chats l'entouraient. L'un d'eux lui mordit l'oreille, un autre lui griffa le corps, il se fit malmener mais ne lâcha rien. Il rendait chaque coup de griffes, chaque morsure. Le chaton s'affaiblissait, les chats l'attaquaient sans lui laisser de répit et il finit par recevoir le coup de pattes de trop qui l'envoya valdinguer sur le bitume. Le petit animal poussa un miaulement plaintif et resta couché sur le sol alors que les chats s'approchaient. Le chaton frémis et tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes pour se défendre, mais ses membres tremblaient et il ne tenait pas bien dessus. Il sentit qu'il allait passer un sale moment. Alors qu'il se préparait à se faire attaquer, il entendit quelqu'un crier :

\- Gon ! Gon, reviens ici !

Le chaton ne bougea pas, pas même quand un petit chien, un peu plus gros que lui, se mit en face de lui et commença à grogner sur les chats. L'animal était tout noir au reflet vert, avec de longues oreilles pendantes, trainant avec lui une laisse rouge sans personne au bout et il se campait sur ses quatre pattes face à des chats plus grand que lui, sans aucune peur, avec beaucoup de détermination. Le premier qui chercha à l'attaquer se fit mordre sans ménagement et le chiot se mit à aboyer aussi fort que s'il était un gros chien. Cela sembla impressionner les chats qui commencèrent à reculer, hésitant. Le chiot fit mine d'avancer et ils abandonnèrent la partie et s'enfuirent dans la ruelle.

Le chaton regarda le chiot se tourner vers lui. Ses prunelles bleues rencontrèrent celles presque doré du chiot. Le chaton fit le dos rond, prêt à se battre, mais l'autre animal s'approcha lentement et le poussa gentiment avec sa gueule.

\- Gon ? Où es-tu passé ? Reviens ici mon chien !

Le chiot se redressa en entendant la voix, puis avec sa gueule il choppa le chaton par la peau du cou et commença à courir. Le petit animal fut tellement surpris, qu'il se laissa emporter.

Mito vit son chien réapparaître tenant dans sa gueule une petite boule de poils toute grise de saleté. Elle s'accroupit vers Gon et caressa son crâne :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé là ? Hein Gon ?

Gon déposa son paquet par terre et Mito reconnu un petit chat. Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais l'animal sortit les griffes et tenta de lui mettre un coup de patte, ce qui la fit reculer. Gon poussa le chaton avec son nez et Mito essaya une nouvelle approche. La petite bête recula, et la femme abandonna.

\- Je crois qu'il est sauvage.

Son chiot aboya doucement et poussa à nouveau le chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire hein ?

Gon s'approcha d'elle et tira sa manche avec ses dents pour qu'elle avance à nouveau sa main. Mito finit par réussir à toucher le haut du crâne du chaton.

\- Bonjour toi, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

L'animal planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens l'air méfiant et doucement elle réussit à le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se laissa pas faire avec plaisir, il planta ses griffes dans ses membres, mais elle tint bon :

\- On va te ramener et te soigner.

Mito attrapa de son autre main la laisse de Gon, qui n'empêchait pas du tout son chiot à s'enfuir et elle prit la direction de chez elle. Elle vivait un peu éloignée de la ville, dans une maison sur une petite colline. Le chaton tenta plusieurs fois de s'enfuir mais elle le retint, sauf une fois où il réussit à bondir et à atterrir sur ses quatre pattes sur le sol. Seulement, Gon ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir, et l'attrapa gentiment par la peau du cou avec sa gueule. Le chaton cessa de se débattre et se laissa emmener. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire mais ce chiot l'avait aidé dans la ruelle et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui intriguait l'animal. En plus, ils avaient, semble-t-il, le même âge tous les deux à peu près et Gon ne paraissait pas lui vouloir du mal. Plutôt l'inverse.

Le chaton avait été abandonné tout petit et il avait survécu comme il l'avait pu jusque-là, il n'avait eu personne pour l'aider, il avait dû se battre tout seul, se nourrir tout seul, trouver où se cacher pour ne pas être attaqué quand il se reposait. Tout seul. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un autre animal qui se préoccupait de lui. C'était agréable. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se laissait transporter par ce chiot.

Gon déposa la boule de poil à l'entrée de la maison et celle-ci se remit sur ses quatre pattes et commença à flairer les environs avec méfiance. Mito décrocha la laisse de son chiot qui commença à bondir partout autour du petit chaton. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches pour observer la situation. Gon paraissait très heureux, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un animal blessé et tout sale sur les bras. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prépara une bassine d'eau tiède. Elle avait conscience que ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre le chaton de se laisser faire, mais bon, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser dans sa crasse. Elle attrapa un gant de toilette puis la petite bête et la déposa dans la bassine d'eau. Le chaton bondit, grogna, se débattit, mais elle le maintint d'une main ferme et commença à le laver, malgré ses miaulements plaintifs.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

Gon à côté d'elle, sautillait dans tous les coins. Elle l'entendait presque dire :

\- _Bain, youpi, bain !_

Et elle était sûre que c'était ce que comprenait le chaton de ses aboiements joyeux. Mito shampouina l'animal mécontent, puis le rinça et enfin elle l'emballa dans une grosse serviette molletonnée pour le sécher. Quand elle finit par le relâcher, l'animal s'enfuit et alla se cacher sous le premier meuble qu'il trouva. Elle devait encore panser ses blessures pourtant, mais dès qu'elle tentait de l'attraper il tendait une patte pleine de griffes prêt à se défendre.

\- Gon, tu veux pas faire quelque chose ?

Gon alla se faufiler sous le meuble et le chaton le laissa l'approcher. Elle ne sut pas en quoi consistait leurs échanges, mais quand le chiot poussa la boule de poil de dessous le meuble, celui-ci se laissa faire. Mito en profita pour l'attraper. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point ce petit chat était mignon maintenant qu'il était bien propre. Il était tout blanc comme une boule de neige avec des longs poils, ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel mais son regard méfiant et dur. Mito savait qu'il serait difficile à amadouer, pas comme Gon qui s'était roulé contre elle aussitôt adopté. Elle désinfecta ses blessures et banda une de ses pattes. Le chaton se laissa à peu près faire l'air bougon et sans cesser de pousser des grognements avec sa gorge. Elle lui gratouilla le haut du crâne :

\- Voilà c'est fini !

Et aussitôt libéré, le chaton alla se remettre sous le meuble.

Voilà, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, maintenant Mito devait décider du sort du chat. Elle ne pouvait pas le remettre à la rue mais peut-être pouvait-elle lui trouver des maîtres. Elle observa Gon qui se faufila aux côtés du chaton et jappa comme pour lui parler. Gon était un animal très social vis-à-vis des autres humains, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi avec un autre animal. Il ne s'approchait pas trop des autres chiens qu'il croisait et n'avait jamais sympathisé. Et voilà que tout à coup, Gon devenait comme fou, tirait sur sa laisse au point de la faire lâcher, disparaissait dans une ruelle et revenait avec ce chaton.

Elle s'accroupit, passa la main sous le meuble et caressa son chiot entre les deux oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hein Gon ?

L'animal aboya comme pour répondre mais elle ne comprit pas vraiment.

\- On va faire quoi de ce chat ?

Mais au fond d'elle Mito connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle ouvrit une boîte de thon pour le chaton et le déposa dans une assiette, mais il ne vint pas manger tout de suite. Il lui fallut un temps immense pour sortir de sous le meuble, et ensuite il sniffa tout autour de lui, avançant à petits pas méfiants. Gon l'accompagnait dans son périple et Mito pouvait presque voir son chiot sourire tellement il avait l'air réjouit. Elle baissa les bras :

\- On le garde ! Décida-t-elle.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Gon couru dans sa direction et lui lécha les mains.

Le chaton ne connaissait pas cet endroit, partout il y avait l'odeur de Gon mais pas la sienne, alors quand il eut fini d'en faire le tour en restant sur ses gardes, il commença à se frotter aux meubles. Il laissait Gon le suivre partout, ça le rassurait un peu d'avoir le chiot sur ses pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en l'humaine, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche. Il finit par tomber sur l'assiette avec le thon dedans et il le renifla un petit moment avant de se décider à le manger. Il avait vraiment faim, alors il ne prit pas tout son temps mais dévora. Gon resta près de lui, couché, la tête sur ses pattes. Mito observa leur manège et quand le chaton eut fini son assiette, elle dit :

\- Bon il faut te trouver un nom.

Elle réfléchit et opta pour :

\- Peut-être sauvage ou blanco.

Le chaton cracha et fit le dos rond. Ces noms ne paraissaient pas lui plaire du tout. Il semblait lui dire _« je ne m'appelle pas comme ça »._ Très bien, mais comment s'appelait-il alors ? Il lui fallut du temps pour trouver, rien ne paraissait convenir. _« Boule de neige »_ l'énerva plus que les autres. C'est en regardant ses yeux, son air sauvage, son regard comme la foudre qu'elle finit par proposer :

\- Kirua.

Le chaton ne s'énerva pas, il se contenta de dodeliner de la tête. Gon lui se releva d'un coup.

\- Kirua, tenta une nouvelle fois Mito.

Elle eut le droit à un petit miaulement et sourit.

\- Alors ce sera Kirua.

Gon aboya joyeusement.

Mito se demanda si ses animaux la comprenaient vraiment ou s'il s'agissait juste du fruit du hasard, de l'interprétation. Elle haussa les épaules, peu importe, elle avait un nom maintenant.

Kirua mit un certain temps avant de se sentir en confiance dans cette maison. Gon finit par cesser de le suivre et alla s'allonger sur le canapé pour faire une sieste. Kirua tourna partout et se frotta là où il pouvait. Quand il en eut marre il revint vers Gon qui dormait. Kirua sauta sur le canapé, et s'avança vers le chiot allongé sur le côté, les pattes tendues. Le chaton vint se mettre entre elles, tricota le canapé sous lui avec ses pattes, puis il s'installa, se roulant en boule contre le ventre de Gon. Kirua poussa un petit soupir, ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé par sa journée et il sentit le sommeil l'embarquer.

Mito les retrouva ainsi, dormant l'un contre l'autre et ne regretta pas son choix d'avoir adopté Kirua. La famille s'agrandissait.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'avais trop envie d'écrire une fic où Gon était un chien et Kirua était un chat, donc voilà c'est chose faite. Ces animaux sont un peu étranges, ils comprennent assez bien les humains et en plus ils voient les couleurs. Bref, j'ai fait ça à ma sauce. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Les bêtises

**2\. Les bêtises.**

Gon s'était tout de suite attaché à Kirua. À partir du moment où il avait senti le chaton en danger et où il lui était venu en aide. Il n'y avait pas d'explication pour ça, le chiot venait juste de trouver un ami chaton. Voilà tout. Gon était content d'avoir Kirua à la maison, il adorait Mito qui prenait soin de lui comme une maman, mais avoir un ami c'était pas pareil. C'était beaucoup plus drôle.

Kirua était un chaton sauvage, Mito en fit plusieurs fois les frais. Il fouillait dans la poubelle et la vidait par terre, il volait la nourriture qu'elle laissait sur la table, il attaquait ses plantes, il faisait ses griffes partout sauf sur le griffoir qu'elle lui avait acheté et il avait parfois tendance à pisser sur des serviettes plutôt que dans la litière. Il ne la laissait pas facilement s'approcher, il avait tendance à s'enfuir quand elle venait trop près ou à faire le dos rond. Quand elle réussissait enfin à le caresser, il ne se laissait pas faire plus d'une ou deux minutes, avant de lui mettre un coup de griffes pour dire qu'il en avait marre. Mito devait avoir des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas péter les plombs face à ce petit enquiquineur. Il avait de la chance d'être aussi mignon et d'avoir Gon. Le chiot venait toujours tourner gentiment dans ses jambes quand elle perdait patience, lui lécher le visage, ou réclamer des caresses. Pendant ce temps, Kirua se planquait sous un meuble, bien conscient d'avoir fait une connerie et attendait que l'orage passe. Mito finissait par lâcher les armes, parce que c'était dur de résister à Gon. Le problème c'était que son chiot aimait jouer avec Kirua, et à deux, ils faisaient de parfaits partenaires de bêtises.

Kirua avait la tête levée vers les rideaux du salon. Comme ça semblait drôle d'y monter. Il sortit ses griffes alors que Gon s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Dis Gon, je suis sûr que tu n'arrives pas à grimper sur les rideaux aussi haut que moi.

\- Si tu fais ça, Mito va encore être furieuse.

Kirua tourna ses yeux vers lui, un éclat de malice dans le regard :

\- Ehé, en fait tu as peur de perdre.

Gon aboya :

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur de perdre !

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Kirua s'étira, puis sauta sur les rideaux et grimpa sur ceux-ci jusqu'en haut. Gon remua la queue et Mito arriva pile au moment où son chiot sautait de toutes ses forces sur les rideaux, les arrachant avec ses pattes et ses dents en cherchant à s'y cramponner. Il retomba sur son derrière, les rideaux dans la gueule et Kirua sur sa tête.

Mito ouvrit grand la bouche devant le désastre. Gon tenta de lui faire les yeux doux, mais elle pointa son doigt vers son chien et commencèrent les remontrances. Gon baissa la tête en signe de soumission, tandis que Kirua essayait de se cacher derrière lui.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Kirua, on ne grimpe pas aux rideaux !

Mito poussa un soupir agacé et récupéra les rideaux pour pouvoir les raccrocher à ses fenêtres. Ses deux animaux en profitèrent pour s'échapper et aller se cacher quelque part. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Kirua et Gon firent le concours de celui qui arrivait à déterrer le plus de plantes, ils jouèrent à celui qui courrait le plus vite dans la maison, à celui qui grimpait le plus haut. Ils étaient comme deux petits ouragans, semant la pagaille autour d'eux dans la maison de Mito. Ce n'était pas toujours Kirua qui poussait Gon à faire une connerie, le chiot était le premier à proposer à son ami de faire ceci ou cela. La seule fois où il arrêta vraiment Kirua, c'est quand celui-ci tenta de s'échapper par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou et le ramena à l'intérieur :

\- Tu restes avec moi ! Dit-il.

Kirua se débattit :

\- Mais il fait soleil dehors. Et toi tu as le droit de sortir.

Tous les jours, Mito sortait Gon en laisse. Cependant elle n'osait pas ouvrir la porte de la maison à Kirua, elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à s'échapper, à retourner vivre seul en ville Du coup, le chaton restait enfermé à l'intérieur et ça ne lui convenait pas. Les yeux de Gon s'agrandirent :

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Le chaton tourna la tête et grogna, avant de dire :

\- Si je veux rester avec toi, mais je veux aussi sortir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec moi quand je sors.

\- Comment ? Mito me ferme la porte au nez.

Gon aboya joyeusement :

\- J'ai une idée.

Quand ce fut l'heure de sortir, alors que Mito appelait Gon, ce dernier choppa Kirua dans sa gueule et l'emmena avec lui.

\- Non Gon, Kirua reste à la maison.

Mais le chiot continua de tenir le chaton.

\- Gon, relâche-le, on ne l'emmène pas avec nous.

Têtu comme pas permis, Gon ne relâcha pas Kirua.

\- Gon ! Obéis !

Le chiot déposa Kirua sur le sol, et Mito accrocha la laisse à son collier. Aussitôt Gon attrapa à nouveau Kirua et se tint prêt à sortir. Le chaton se laissait faire, pas du tout perturbé d'être trimballé comme ça par le chiot. Mito râla :

\- Je te préviens, s'il s'enfuit, tu seras vraiment triste !

Gon garda son air déterminé et Mito ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, Gon relâcha son ami sur le sol :

\- Tu vois ça a marché. Maintenant tu peux venir te balader avec nous.

Kirua s'étira et sautilla tout content à côté de Gon. Mito eut peur de le voir s'enfuir, mais le chaton resta près du chiot tout au long de la balade. C'était assez amusant à voir. Kirua aimait réellement beaucoup Gon s'il ne pensait même pas à en profiter pour s'échapper. Il était évident, qu'il restait aux côtés du chiot, et non à côté d'elle. Kirua n'éprouvait pas beaucoup d'affection pour Mito, mais il en avait pour Gon. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le laisser venir avec eux désormais.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gon eut une réaction étrange et s'arrêta de marcher, pour se mettre à grogner, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer. Kirua le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme aux cheveux rouges s'approche d'eux. Sur le visage, il avait maquillé une étoile et une goutte d'eau sous ses yeux. Kirua se tint sur ses gardes, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde sauf avec Gon.

\- Oh très cher Mito, je vois que vous baladez votre adorable chiot.

Mito se crispa. Elle avait du mal avec son voisin. Hisoka. Celui-ci était étrange et parlait d'un ton mielleux mais dangereux. Et surtout, il faisait une fixation bizarre sur Gon. Quand il se pencha vers Gon pour le caresser, celui-ci se mit à aboyer menaçant.

\- Il se méfie, s'amusa Hisoka, c'est un bon chien.

Hisoka resta tout de même accroupi alors que Gon continuait de grogner à son encontre.

\- Nous étions sur le point de rentrer, fit Mito.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous retenir, dit-il.

Puis très vite, il avança sa main et réussit à bloquer la nuque de Gon pour le caresser. Mito serra les dents, avec l'envie de lui dire de lâcher son chien. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, Kirua se jeta sur la main d'Hisoka et le mordit à pleines dents. L'homme ne hurla pas, quand bien même Kirua ne le relâchait pas.

\- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ?

\- Kirua, relâche-le, ordonna Mito.

Elle le faisait plus par obligation que par réelle envie, quelque chose en elle était satisfait que le chaton ait mordu Hisoka. Ce dernier regardait sa main avec un sourire bizarre :

\- Il a l'air d'avoir son petit caractère hein, un peu comme Gon.

Il ne montrait pas le moindre frémissement de douleur alors que du sang commençait à dégouliner de sa paume.

\- Relâche-le, insista Mito.

Hisoka l'attrapa par la peau du cou et tira dessus pour que l'animal desserre les dents, mais Kirua tint bon. Hisoka enserra le corps du chat avec sa main et Mito eut peur pour l'animal le temps d'un instant. C'est Gon qui chargea Hisoka, lui rentrant dedans de tout son petit poids qui le fit lâcher prise et Kirua desserra enfin les crocs, atterrissant sur ses quatre pattes sur le sol. Gon se mit devant lui, protecteur. Hisoka se redressa l'air totalement amusé :

\- Comme c'est mignon, ils se protègent.

Mito grinça des dents :

\- Bon si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous y allons.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bonne journée.

Il fixa le chiot et le chaton :

\- Au revoir Gon, au revoir Kirua, je serai très heureux de vous revoir.

Les deux animaux passèrent à côté de lui en montrant les dents. Hisoka leur sourit en levant les paumes de mains de façon innocente, malgré le sang qui dégoulinait de l'une d'elle.

\- Gon, c'était qui lui ? Demanda Kirua une fois à la maison.

\- Hisoka, c'est notre voisin. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Kirua se lécha le corps, là où Hisoka l'avait touché.

\- Il sent le chien, commenta-t-il tout en faisant sa toilette.

\- Il en a un. Des fois il sort avec. Un énorme chien noir appelé Kuroro.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Dangereux.

Kirua arrêta de se laver un instant et tourna ses yeux bleus vers Gon, puis il se moqua :

\- Ouuuuh Gon a peur d'un gros chien.

Gon montra les dents :

\- J'ai pas dis que j'avais peur.

\- Trouillard !

\- Tu vas voir c'est qui le trouillard !

Il courut après Kirua qui s'enfuit en miaulant d'amusement. Ils se coursèrent dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que Gon réussisse à attraper Kirua en appuyant sa patte sur sa queue.

\- Je te tiens, aboya-t-il tout content.

Kirua fit le dos rond et se mit à cracher pour qu'il le relâche. Mais Gon passa sa patte autour de lui et l'écrabouilla sur le sol l'air content.

\- Retire ce que t'a dit Kirua !

Le chaton se débattit et Gon appuya plus fort :

\- Je t'écoute.

Kirua feula et leva les yeux vers son ami. Puis il abandonna le combat :

\- Tu n'es pas un trouillard.

L'aboiement de Gon ressembla à un rire et il relâcha Kirua, qui profita d'être libre pour lui sauter sur le dos et lui mordiller l'oreille. Ils se chamaillèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Mito excédée leur réclama un peu de calme et qu'ils aillent tous les deux se planquer sous la table pour échapper à ses foudres. Mito soupira et s'assit sur son canapé pour prendre une pause et lire un peu. Les deux bêtes restèrent cachés un moment, jusqu'à ce que Gon pointe le bout de son museau, puis aille s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mito lui caressa le crâne entre les oreilles et Gon poussa un soupir satisfait, posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la femme et ferma les yeux. Kirua finit par sortir de sa cachette, s'installa derrière Gon et posa sa tête contre son derrière. Puis il se mit à ronronner un peu, avant de s'endormir.

Hisoka était assis sur son canapé, les jambes croisés, Kuroro à ses pieds la gueule enfermée dans une muselière. Du bout des doigts il caressait le dos de son chien et s'exultait à voix haute, poussant des soupirs étranges d'excitation :

\- Oooooh, j'ai trouvé des bonnes petites proies.

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres :

\- Bon Kirua est un chat, c'est un peu embêtant. Mais Gon… Oooooh Gon. Je dois juste l'entraîner un peu et le séparer de Mito, et je suis sûr qu'il fera un combattant idéal.

Hisoka poussa un rire jubilatoire.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le chapitre 2 avec l'apparition de Hisoka. Je préviens que même si j'ai fait Kuroro, il est complètement OOC. Bon peu importe. Merci de me lire.


	3. La capture

**3\. La capture.**

Comme c'était l'été, Mito décida de laisser Gon jouer dans le jardin. Techniquement, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir car la maison était entouré d'une haie, et de toute façon elle gardait un œil sur son chien en s'allongeant dans un transat. Elle fit sortir Kirua aussi, tant qu'il était avec Gon, il resterait sans doute dans les parages, elle n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter.

Les deux animaux gambadèrent dans le jardin, ici il pouvait foutre autant de bordel qu'ils voulaient. Kirua était super content d'être à l'extérieur, il avait toujours vécu dehors et parfois être enfermé dans une maison le pesait. Kirua fit la course avec Gon tout au long du jardin, et s'arrêta quand il aperçut une sauterelle.

\- T'as perdu, lui fit Gon.

Kirua l'ignora et se mit en position de chasseur. Les pattes baissées, le cul relevé, immobile, prêt à bondir. Il avait sa proie en ligne de mire et il allait se jeter sur elle pour l'attraper quand une grosse masse noire lui sauta dessus en aboyant. Kirua sursauta et se recula à toute vitesse, évitant de peu Gon qui se jetait sur lui. Il fit le dos rond, sa queue avait doublé de volume et il commença à feuler après son ami qui semblait bien se marrer.

\- Si t'avais vuuuuu ta tête Kirua ! Trop drôle !

Kirua lui jeta un regard assassin, il venait de changer de proie. D'une sauterelle, il passait à un chiot passablement énervant. Il se mit en condition d'attaque et alors que Gon fanfaronnait autour de lui, il se jeta sur le chiot. Ils se retrouvèrent à faire des roulés boulés dans l'herbe, tout en se mordillant. Kirua était bien décidé à gagner le combat contre cet abruti de chien. Gon était foufou, pouvoir jouer à l'extérieur avec Kirua le rendait très joyeux, sa queue remuait dans tous les sens alors que Kirua plantait doucement ses dents dans son cou. Il se tortilla et mit un coup de patte à Kirua pour qu'il le lâche, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre sur ses quatre membres que le chaton lui sautait sur le dos et continuait la bagarre.

\- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière Gon !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils se chamaillèrent un certain temps, sans jamais se faire mal, jusqu'à ce que Kirua réussisse à bloquer Gon sur le dos, assis sur son ventre, ses griffes plantés dans ses pattes.

\- J'ai gagné ! Miaula-t-il.

Gon aboya à la fois de frustration et de contentement. Puis quand Kirua le relâcha, il échangea les positions, écrasant le chaton de son poids, il lui mit un grand coup de langue sur la frimousse.

\- Ah beurk, se plaignit Kirua.

Gon jappa et recommença à le lécher. Kirua lui mit un coup de pattes pour qu'il arrête mais Gon, têtu sortit de nouveau sa langue, prêt à recommencer. Il s'arrêta cependant d'un coup, relâcha Kirua pour bondir sur ses quatre pattes en position d'attaque. Kirua ressentit comme lui, une aura malfaisante et se redressa à son tour, les poils dressés, prêt à attaquer.

Les yeux des deux petits tombèrent sur un regard gris et sombre, un énorme chien noir les regardait de l'autre côté de la haie, assit sur son séant.

\- C'est Kuroro, aboya Gon.

Le chaton sentit son dos s'arrondirent et ses griffes se planter dans le sol. De sa gorge sortie un son menaçant. Ce chien n'était pas comme Gon, il n'était même pas comme les chats affamés des ruelles. Se dégageait de lui quelque chose de malfaisant et de dangereux. S'il se battait ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait faim, mais pour goûter au sang. Gon aboya fort, son regard était plus dur que d'habitude. Kuroro ne bougea pas d'un poil, sa muselière sur la gueule l'empêchait de mordre ou de parler, mais il semblait s'amuser de ces petites boules de poils.

Mito redressa la tête en sentant l'énervement de ses animaux, elle aperçut le gros chien noir et fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva, protectrice de Gon et Kirua et fit de grands gestes en direction de Kuroro :

\- Allez ouste, retourne vers ton maître !

Le chien la regarda un moment sans bouger, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Puis il finit par se redresser et par leur tourner le dos. Gon redevint plus calme mais Kirua resta sur ses gardes un long moment après qu'il ait disparu de leur vue. Mito râla à voix haute après son voisin et le chien de celui-ci. Elle fit rentrer Gon et Kirua qui décidèrent qu'après ces aventures, ils pouvaient bien piquer un roupillon. Kirua s'allongea sur le sol, les pattes en avant, la tête sur celle-ci, et Gon se posa carrément contre lui, son crâne près de celui du chaton.

\- Gon…

\- Oui Kirua ?

Les yeux bleus du chaton se perdirent dans les orbes quasi doré du chiot. Puis il cacha son museau sous sa patte.

\- Non rien.

Gon le poussa avec son nez :

\- Allez dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

Kirua le repoussa avec sa patte.

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien !

Mais Gon était têtu et il insista :

\- Dis-moi Kirua, dis-moi !

Kirua sortit les griffes et grogna :

\- Arrête de m'embêter chien puant !

Comme si ça allait arrêter Gon qui colla son museau contre le sien l'air tout joyeux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?

Kirua resta paralysé un moment et Gon le fixa de ses grands yeux. Le chaton finit par lui tourner le dos, l'air digne, la queue en l'air, il alla s'installer un peu plus loin. Gon revint à la charge. Il posa sa tête sur le dos de Kirua qui soupira.

\- Je suis trop content de te connaître, Kirua, s'exclama Gon. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Kirua sentit ses moustaches frémirent et ferma les yeux, l'air apaisé et content.

\- Moi aussi, Gon, admit-il.

C'était ça qu'il voulait lui dire.

Gon aboya de joie, puis resta contre Kirua pour dormir, faisant ronronner le chaton.

Hisoka voulait Gon. Et il était bien obligé de manigancer pour l'avoir. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer Kuroro l'attaquer, mais il avait d'autres chiens en réserve. Il allait emprunter Phinks, il ferait l'affaire. C'était un berger allemand à la tête toute blonde, et au corps brun, qui attaquait avant de réfléchir et qui adorait l'odeur du sang. Dans les combats de chien, il était un des meilleurs et seul Kuroro arrivait à le mettre à terre. Il attendit que cette chère Mito balade son adorable chiot avant de relâcher la bête avec des ordres bien précis. Courir après Gon. Hisoka s'arrangerait ensuite pour récupérer l'animal avant que Phinks ne le tue.

Mito ne se doutait de rien quand elle attacha Gon avec sa laisse rouge. Pas plus quand elle ouvrit la porte à son chiot et à son chaton qui les suivait dans leur balade. Les deux animaux étaient paisibles et marchaient tranquillement en discutant. Gon s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour faire ses besoins et Kirua l'attendait patiemment. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler quand ils sentirent l'aura de Phinks et se mirent en position d'attaque. Le berger allemand sortit de derrière un mur l'air cruel, et leur aboya dessus pour les effrayer. Gon et Kirua eurent les pattes qui tremblent et le chaton se sentit l'envie de fuir au fond du ventre. À quoi bon se battre contre ce chien ? Ils n'étaient pas de taille. Gon lui resta campé sur ses positions. C'est Mito qui tira sur sa laisse pour le faire bouger. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité face au gros animal et elle avait très envie de fuir. Phinks sauta sur Gon et l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte. Le chiot atterrit sur le sol dans un gémissement et Kirua montra les dents face au berger allemand.

\- Tu en veux toi aussi ? Viens !

Kirua resta sans bouger, il allait se faire tuer s'il attaquait, il en était sûr. Il se tourna vers Gon :

\- Il faut fuir Gon !

Mito avait lâché la laisse du chiot sans faire exprès après l'attaque et Kirua l'attrapa avec ses dents pour trainer de force le chiot derrière lui.

\- Je ne veux pas fuir Kirua ! On ne peut pas laisser Mito.

Kirua pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils allaient se faire bouffer tout cru. D'autant plus que le berger allemand leur courrait après, la bave aux lèvres. Kirua ne relâcha pas la laisse de Gon et le chiot finit par courir à ses côtés :

\- Il n'en a pas après Mito, dit-il, on va l'éloigner et le semer.

Kirua fut d'accord avec lui et ils accélérèrent leur course, décidant de passer par une ruelle, sans se douter qu'Hisoka les y attendait. L'homme attrapa Gon par la peau du cou et le jeta à l'intérieur d'une cage qu'il avait préparé. Kirua lui sauta après en miaulant, mordant, griffant et Hisoka rit :

\- Je ne voulais pas te prendre aussi, mais puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Il expulsa le chaton dans la cage à son tour et la referma. Il regarda les deux petits animaux qui tentaient de se débattre, aboyait et miaulait en cœur, et se sentit tout excité. Quelle belle prise il venait de faire.

Il attacha une laisse et une muselière à Phinks, puis il passa par un autre chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il abandonna ses prises dans leur cage dans sa maison, afin d'aller rendre Phinks à celui qui gardait les chiens pour lui.

Gon et Kirua se retrouvèrent seuls dans une maison inconnue, enfermés dans une cage en métal assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux, mais trop petite pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. Ils se sentaient effrayés tous les deux, mais essayaient de rester courageux.

\- Mito va nous retrouver, soutenait Gon.

Kirua était moins sûr de ça. Il faisait moins confiance en Mito qu'en Gon. Quand Hisoka revint, ils se postèrent tous les deux en mode attaque, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'homme.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignon, j'ai fait une très bonne prise aujourd'hui.

Il s'avança vers la cage et se pencha en avant :

\- Gon, je vais faire de toi un très bon chien de combat.

Gon aboya fort, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait mordu. Mais il était là, enfermé dans cette cage et il ne savait pas ce que cet humain allait faire de lui, d'eux.

Il ne tarda pas à l'apprendre.

Hisoka déplaça la cage dans sa cave qui était emménagé comme une arène de combat. Il y avait comme une scène au milieu entourée de barrière. Gon et Kirua froncèrent le nez en sentant l'odeur du sang. Cela les excita davantage et Gon aboya comme un fou, tandis que Kirua crachait et feulait.

Hisoka fit entrer Kuroro dans l'arène et lui retira sa muselière.

\- Et si tu entraînais Gon, lui dit-il comme un ordre.

Puis il alla chercher le chiot dans la cage sans avoir peur de se faire mordre. Il réussit à l'attraper par la peau du cou et le sortit de là, refermant la grille avant que Kirua ne puisse le suivre.

\- Toi, tu restes là, et tu regardes.

Kirua poussa un miaulement long, strident et énervé. Hisoka gloussa.

\- Tellement mignon.

Hisoka déplaça le chiot qui se débattait dans l'arène et se frotta les mains :

\- Bien, voyons ce que tu sais faire.

Kuroro se mit en position d'attaque et Gon aboya fort.

\- Tu vas devoir te battre contre moi, grogna Kuroro.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi. Bats-toi ou meurt !

Kuroro se jeta sur Gon qui l'évita en sautant souplement sur le côté. Le gros chien noir, lui fonça à nouveau dessus et encore une fois le chiot bondit pour éviter l'attaque. Il le fit tourner ainsi un moment :

\- Bats-toi, éructa Kuroro.

\- Je ne veux pas !

Kuroro n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Il feinta une attaque par la droite et quand Gon se dirigea vers la gauche, il lui mit un coup de patte l'envoyant valdinguer. Gon entendit Kirua l'appeler et se remit sur ses quatre membres. Kuroro, ne le laissa pas faire et le frappa une nouvelle fois.

\- Bats-toi !

Gon sentit qu'il n'avait le choix s'il voulait sortir de là vivant. Quand il vit la patte arriver une troisième fois vers lui, il sortit les crocs et mordit. Hisoka se lécha les lèvres.

\- C'est bien mon petit Gon, continue comme ça.

Kuroro ne laissa aucun répit à Gon, celui-ci dû mettre toutes ses forces dans le combat, sauter, griffer, mordre, rendre les coups, plonger vers l'ennemi, tenter de feinter à son tour. Chaque fois qu'il était blessé, Kirua devenait fou dans sa cage, il griffait le métal et se jetait contre les parois pour tenter de les faire céder. Hisoka le regardait faire avec un petit sourire :

\- Ah quel dommage que je ne puisse pas te faire combattre toi aussi. Je devrais peut-être demander à changer les règles, un chat contre des chiens, comme ce serait excitant.

Gon dû combattre jusqu'à être trop faible pour se relever. Pourtant il se traina, les yeux grands ouverts du côté où était la cage.

\- Tout va bien Kirua, dit-il à son ami.

Kuroro ouvrit grand la gueule pour en finir avec lui mais Hisoka l'arrêta :

\- Ne mange pas notre invité. J'ai encore besoin de lui.

Il attrapa le chiot et le jeta sans ménagement dans la cage. Kirua se colla immédiatement à lui. Gon aboya gentiment, alors que le chaton se frottait à lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Kirua lécha les blessures de Gon et celui-ci lui jura que tout allait bien. Ce qui ne rassurait pas son ami, du tout. Le chaton ignorait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : l'histoire prend un tournant un peu moins mignon.


	4. Combat de chiens

**4\. Combat de chiens.**

Mito était désemparée. Elle avait collé des affiches partout, de Gon et de Kirua, elle proposait même une petite somme à celui qui les retrouverait. Sa maison était bien vide sans ses animaux. Plus personne ne mangeait de croquettes à toute vitesse en en foutant partout et en vomissant juste derrière. Plus personne pour grimper à ses rideaux. Plus personne pour les câlins. Ses plantes ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portées. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de voir Gon en train de sautiller dans la maison en aboyant joyeusement, et Kirua tricoter le canapé avant de s'y installer confortablement. Elle avait retrouvé la laisse de Gon dans une ruelle, mais sans son chiot au bout. Kirua devait être avec lui, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Mito avait peur aussi que le berger allemand qui leur avait couru après leur ait fait du mal. Elle avait des cauchemars terribles où Kirua et Gon étaient blessés ou morts et se réveillait en sursaut, seule dans son lit, seule dans sa maison.

Elle avait poussé les choses jusqu'à aller voir son voisin. Hisoka. Mito lui avait donné les affiches qu'elle avait faite et Hisoka l'avait invité à prendre le thé pour en discuter. Mito avait refusé mais lui avait demandé de rester vigilant. Il avait promis.

\- Ne perdez pas courage, avait-il dit, vous allez finir par les retrouver.

Puis il avait refermé la porte avec un sourire et était descendu dans sa cave.

Hisoka sourit en voyant Gon et Kirua au fond de leur « abris ». Il ne les laissait guère en paix, il faisait combattre Gon jour après jour. Les nourrissant tous les deux comme il fallait mais ne les laissant jamais sortir de la cage, hormis le chiot pour l'entraîner.

Gon essayait de parler à Kuroro pendant qu'ils combattaient.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu aimes ton maître ?

\- Pas spécialement, il est cruel.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Kuroro ne répondait pas mais Gon était plus têtu qu'une mule et insistait, insistait, insistait, si bien que les questions pénétraient Kuroro quand bien même il voulait faire taire ce chiot. Sauf que Gon apprenait vite, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à éviter les attaques et à les rendre. Son poids plume était un avantage pour Kuroro, mais n'empêche. Si Gon avait été plus gros, il aurait pu être vite dépassé.

Gon, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'en avait rien à faire de Kuroro, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de sortir d'ici, et donc de s'attaquer à celui qui les maintenait en prison. Hisoka. Kirua détestait le voir dans l'arène, mais il se contenait de plus en plus à chaque combat, à la place il analysait ce qu'il se passait puis il en parlait à Gon ensuite. Les faiblesses de Kuroro, son mode d'attaque préféré, sa vitesse. C'est ensemble qu'ils mirent au point un plan pour tenter de s'enfuir.

La cible était Hisoka, mais il se tenait toujours en dehors de l'arène, à l'abris.

\- Kuroro, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, fit Gon pour la centième fois.

\- La ferme.

\- Par exemple, si tu arrêtes de te battre, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

Kuroro le savait, Hisoka allait le transformer en jambon. Il préféra attaquer Gon, plutôt que de l'écouter. Gon bondit en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Le chiot devenait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure des jours, quand bien même il avait été blessé. Hisoka observait ça avec une joie sans pareille, il savait que ce chiot valait de l'or.

Gon restait attentif. Kirua lui avait dit que Kuroro avait tendance à toujours attaquer avec la même patte, de là c'était facile de voir d'où il allait frapper et de l'éviter. Il faisait tourner en rond le gros chien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'énerve et se jette sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Gon fut plus rapide cependant, parce que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Il sauta au-dessus de Kuroro, rebondissant sur lui. Ce dernier ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et fonça droit dans les barrières de l'arène. Trop solide hélas pour qu'il les casse, mais assez pour l'assommer un peu. Kuroro avait la tête qui tourne et Gon en profita. Il grimpa sur son dos et avec tout son élan, sauta au-dessus des barrières de l'arène, droit vers Hisoka. Il réussit à mordre son bras, plantant ses crocs acérés de toutes ses forces, puis il le relâcha, recula, et s'apprêta à lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Croquant son deuxième bras.

Hisoka avait perdu son sourire mais ne criait pas face à la douleur qu'il devait supporter. Gon s'en prit à sa jambe droite. Quand il voulut mordre la gauche, Hisoka, rapide comme l'éclair, l'attrapa par la peau du dos et le bloqua d'une autre main autour du cou. Le sang dégoulinait de ses bras et pourtant c'était comme s'il ne sentait rien. Gon gémit et Kirua miaula de peur pour son ami.

\- C'est un bon petit chiot que voilà là, fit Hisoka en se léchant les lèvres, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite.

Tenant toujours Gon d'une main autour du cou, il ouvrit la cage pour le remettre à l'intérieur mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Kirua bondit à l'extérieur et se jeta sur son visage toutes griffes dehors. Hisoka fut blessé mais d'une main habile il repoussa Kirua, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin. Il tenait toujours Gon par le cou et alors que le chat s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau, il le menaça :

\- Si tu tiens à la vie de ton ami, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Kirua comprit la situation. Gon était en danger, Hisoka lui faisait mal. Quand bien même il avait des traces de griffures partout sur le visage et des marques de crocs sur les bras et la jambe droite, il tenait toujours debout et son aura était plus que dangereuse et menaçante. Kirua fit le dos rond mais Hisoka resserra sa prise sur Gon et le chaton se montra docile, il s'aplatit sur le sol en signe de reddition et laissa Hisoka l'attraper par la peau du cou pour l'enfermer à nouveau dans la cage avec Gon.

Les deux animaux se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, fixant Hisoka avec colère.

\- Je pense que tu es prêt Gon, murmura Hisoka en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue, on va faire de toi un chien de combat.

Il remit sa muselière à Kuroro et le fit remonter avec lui, abandonnant les deux petits dans la cave. Kirua se tourna vers Gon et commença à lui lécher le cou. Gon tremblait et grognait mais le chaton n'avait pas peur, il savait que son ami était furieux contre Hisoka. Lui-même était en colère, ce sale type avait fait du mal à son ami. Encore. Il avait failli le tuer. Kirua ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le chaton dormait sous les pattes du chien quand Hisoka retourna dans la cave. Kirua ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant arriver. Gon ne bougea pas, il récupérait et avait besoin de sommeil. Hisoka s'accroupit pour les regarder :

\- Tu as les yeux parfaits Kirua, prêt à tuer, comme j'aime. Gon est plus pur, mais je me demande comment il réagirait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Une idée commença à naître dans la cervelle de l'homme, qui se réjouit. _Oh ! Comme il allait s'amuser_. Il prépara une deuxième cage, ouvrit celle qui enfermait Gon et Kirua, et attrapa le chaton. Gon se réveilla immédiatement et planta ses griffes dans la main d'Hisoka. Ses yeux semblaient dire _« ne touche pas à Kirua »_. Hisoka relâcha doucement le chaton et Gon retira sa patte. Bon. Il allait falloir attendre un peu. Aucune importance, Hisoka se montrerait patient, pour le moment.

Gon resta sur Kirua, même quand Hisoka souleva la cage pour la mettre dans sa camionnette. Il embarqua Kuroro, le mettant derrière avec eux. Quand le véhicule démarra, Gon se mit debout dans la cage et parla à Kuroro :

\- Ça te convient vraiment tout ça ?

Le gros chien noir l'ignora, s'allongea et posa ses pattes avant sur sa muselière.

\- Dis, ça te convient vraiment ? Insista Gon.

Kuroro poussa un soupir. Gon aboya plus fort :

\- Ça te convient vraiment ?

Kirua posa sa patte sur la nuque de son ami :

\- Calme-toi Gon, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Mais ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il obéit comme ça à un type qu'il n'aime même pas ?

\- Hisoka est dangereux tu l'as vu, il doit avoir peur.

Kuroro se redressa et se rapprocha d'eux avec malveillance. Gon montra les dents :

\- De toute évidence, il n'a pas peur.

\- Il a peur d'Hisoka, reprit Kirua, pas de nous.

Kuroro donna un coup de patte violent dans la cage et Kirua insista :

\- Hein trouillard ? T'as peur de finir en chair à pâté, c'est pour ça que t'es un bon toutou à sa mémère.

La cage fut projetée contre les bords de la camionnette, tellement Kuroro frappa fort. Gon et Kirua furent bien secoués à l'intérieur, mais la cage n'enregistra aucun dommage. Le chaton fut déçu, c'était ce qu'il espérait en provoquant Kuroro, que celui-ci détruise l'endroit où ils étaient maintenus prisonnier. Gon grogna :

\- Si tu n'as pas peur, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ainsi alors ? Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi_ , ce chiot était insupportable. Kuroro le boufferait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, pour le faire taire à jamais. Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenterait pas de l'entraîner, il le tuerait. Il se rallongea sur le sol, les paroles de Kirua et de Gon tournant sans arrêt dans son crâne.

Hisoka les conduisit sur les lieux d'une véritable arène clandestine, où étaient organisés des combats de chiens. Ce serait la première fois pour Gon, mais Hisoka n'avait pas peur, il était presque sûr que le chiot s'en sortirait, avec quelques blessures sans doute, mais plus fort encore. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas… Et bien… C'était les aléas de la vie après tout.

L'homme avait une idée fantastique pour forcer son chiot à combattre de toutes ses forces, Gon n'aimerait pas ça, mais baaaah ça n'allait qu'en être plus amusant.

Des hommes s'approchèrent de Hisoka pour lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il ramenait comme chien cette fois-ci et Hisoka pointa Gon dans sa cage.

\- Sérieusement Hisoka ? Un bébé chien ? Tu te ramollis ou quoi ? Les bêtes vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

\- On verra bien, s'amusa Hisoka. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais le mettre un petit peu en colère, histoire qu'il soit plus efficace.

\- Ah oui et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Hisoka pointa le chaton du doigt avec l'air féroce.

\- J'ai bien une idée…

Les hommes rirent :

\- Tu es cruel Hisoka !

\- Je suis juste un peu joueur.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges posa la cage sur le sol, et en sortit Gon. Il déposa le chiot dans un petit espace où pouvait se reposer les chiens, tous séparés les uns des autres. Il y avait de l'eau, des croquettes et même une litière pour les besoins. Les chiens avant de se combattre était traité presque comme des rois. Gon s'ébroua et renifla les lieux autour de lui. Les hommes rigolaient en le voyant faire, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'Hisoka faisait le mauvais choix, que ce bestiaux allait se faire massacrer. Maintenant qu'il avait la voix libre, Hisoka s'occupa de Kirua. Il le fit sortir et le mit dans l'arène à la place de Gon.

\- C'est un combat de chien Hisoka, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui, il n'est qu'un dommage collatéral.

Et puis, lui qui avait tellement envie de voir combattre Kirua allait pouvoir se régaler.

\- Contre quel chien on le fait combattre ?

Hisoka réfléchit et proposa :

\- Riluberto pour commencer.

Les hommes s'esclaffèrent :

\- T'a raison, faut pas être trop méchant.

Kirua se tenait sur ses gardes. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était séparé de Gon et il n'aimait pas ça. Il espérait que son ami allait bien. Hisoka fit entrer Riluberto dans l'arène, c'était un chien au poil violet proche du pitbull. Il avait une jambe paralysée mais marchait très bien avec les trois autres. Kirua fit le dos rond en l'apercevant.

\- Ahahaha, on va me faire battre un moins que rien, cette victoire risque d'être facile ! S'extasia le chien.

Kirua resta silencieux. Il allait se battre contre ce chien et retrouver Gon.

Riluberto attaqua en premier, la gueule grande ouverte mais il n'atteint pas Kirua qui fut plus rapide que lui. Le chien était peut-être habitué aux combats mais Kirua avait vécu une partie de son enfance dans la rue à devoir se défendre sans arrêt. Il ne se laisserait pas dévorer aussi facilement. Il sauta sur le dos du chien toutes griffes dehors et le lacéra, le faisant hurler. Kirua lui mordit les oreilles et la nuque. Ce chien valait que dalle face à Gon.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, Riluberto se laissa vite tomber en avant pour que Kirua arrête de le blesser. Les griffes pleines de sang, le chaton sauta sur un côté de l'arène. Vainqueur. Hisoka était dans tous ses états, Kirua lui donnait parfaite satisfaction. Il répondait à toutes ses attentes. Quel incroyable amusement.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est donc vraiment vraiment moins mignon.


	5. Gon et Kirua

**5\. Gon et Kirua.**

Kirua attendait la suite, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Gon. Hisoka applaudit puis s'exclama :

\- Bien, on va essayer avec quelqu'un de plus fort. Machi.

C'était une chienne rose, beaucoup plus grosse et terrifiante que le chien d'avant. Kirua sentit qu'elle était plus forte et que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile de la battre. Il gratta le sol pour se préparer et ne vit pas l'attaque venir. Il se retrouva dans la gueule de Machi avant d'avoir le temps de bouger. Hisoka ricana :

\- N'y va pas trop fort Machi !

Sans savoir si elle écoutait. La chienne jeta Kirua contre les parois de l'arène, puis elle lui déchira la peau du dos avec ses griffes, le faisant miauler de douleur.

Gon redressa les oreilles. Il entendait les miaulements de Kirua et il se mit à aboyer comme un fou. Hisoka vint vers lui :

\- Tu veux voir ce qu'il se passe mon petit Gon ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer.

Il accrocha une muselière à son museau et une laisse autour de son collier, puis il le fit sortir pour l'emmener vers l'arène. Là, il fit grimper Gon sur les remparts pour qu'il puisse observer ce qu'il se passait. Kirua se tenait sur ses pattes comme il pouvait, du sang dégoulinait de son crâne et de son dos. Machi lui fonça dessus une nouvelle fois et l'envoya bouler plus loin rien qu'en utilisant son corps. Gon devint comme fou. Son regard habituellement assez clair, devint sombre. Il se mit à grogner avec dangerosité. Ses pattes griffaient l'endroit où il se tenait. Hisoka était excité comme jamais.

Gon se mit à tirer sur sa laisse, quitte à se faire mal parce qu'Hisoka le tenait fermement. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La muselière l'empêchait de mordre la laisse pour qu'on le relâche. Pourtant il continuait à s'échiner, et tirait dessus de toutes ses forces. Quand Kirua fut blessé à nouveau, Gon se tourna vers Hisoka avec de la haine dans le regard.

\- Tu veux aller te battre mon grand ?

Gon avait la bave aux lèvres, de rage. Hisoka rit follement, puis arrêta le combat. Il mit Gon dans l'arène, enleva la laisse et la muselière. Il laissa Kirua en sang sur le côté. Machi ignora Gon, la chienne voulait d'abord achever sa première proie. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, le chiot se jeta sur son cou et la mordit. Elle l'envoya valser d'une patte mais Gon était si bien accroché qu'il lui arracha un bout de peau. Machi décida de s'attaquer à lui, elle verrait pour le chaton plus tard.

\- T'as fait du mal à mon ami, aboya Gon.

Machi ne répondit rien. Silencieuse, consciencieuse, elle allait butter ce petit chiot qui l'avait blessé. Gon n'entendait plus rien, ni les hommes qui criaient autour d'eux, ni le rire d'Hisoka. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la chienne qui avait blessé Kirua. Son regard était rempli de haine et de colère. Machi l'attaqua et le toucha la première fois, la deuxième fois aussi. La troisième fois Gon lui bondit dessus avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre et lui griffa le museau. Machi furieuse lui mit un coup de patte s'attendant à le voir voler, mais Gon atterrit sur ses quatre membres, l'air encore plus déterminé.

La foule était en délire.

\- Il tient bien ton chiot, fit quelqu'un à Hisoka.

L'homme sourit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel chiot. Gon était fou de fureur, il se jeta à nouveau sur Machi et la griffa une nouvelle fois. Elle referma ses crocs sur sa patte, mais Gon utilisa la deuxième pour lui mettre un coup. Il était déchainé. Hisoka avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait en faisant combattre Kirua d'abord. Gon n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, il ne combattait plus pour se défendre, mais pour attaquer, pour faire mal. Il devenait un vrai chien de combat. C'était un véritable délice.

Gon s'acharna sur Machi, peu importe qu'elle le blesse ou l'envoie valdinguer, il se remettait toujours ses pattes et attaquait à nouveau. Elle était surpassée par un chiot qui était simplement trop obstiné et trop furieux pour laisser tomber. Il réussit à nouveau à la mordre au cou à deux doigts de la jugulaire et elle savait que s'il recommençait, il ne se raterait pas. Elle le sentait. Les humains se fichaient de voir un chien mourir, il voulait juste les voir combattre et plus le combat était sanglant, plus ils criaient forts. Machi se battait pour sa vie désormais, et pas pour une quelconque fierté. Si elle n'arrêtait pas ce chiot, il la tuerait.

Gon avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et il en réclamait encore. Ses yeux étaient vides de joie, seulement remplis de rage. Hisoka n'avait jamais été aussi excité par un combat.

Machi tenta une nouvelle attaque mais Gon lui échappa. Il réussit à passer derrière elle et lui griffer l'arrière train. Plus elle combattait et plus elle avait l'impression que le chiot devenait rapide, malgré ses blessures. Il apprenait en se battant. Il était incroyable. Elle devait l'arrêter, elle devait mettre un terme à sa vie. Elle se jeta sur lui de toutes ses forces, la gueule grande ouverte, mais Gon passa sous elle prêt à mordre en pleins dans sa gorge. Ce qui l'arrêta fut un miaulement plaintif :

\- Gon !

Gon ne referma pas ses crocs sur Machi. Il sembla abandonner le combat et couru vers le chaton. La chienne ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, elle reprit sa respiration.

Gon lécha le corps de Kirua qui se remit sur ses pattes.

\- Arrête Gon, dit-il. Tu ne dois pas tuer.

Il vint se frotter au chiot.

\- Tu ne dois pas, d'accord ? Cherchons plutôt un moyen de fuir maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dans une cage.

Gon resta collé à lui.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir escalader les parois de l'arène comme tu la fais dans la cave de Hisoka.

\- Mais les hommes nous arrêterons.

\- Alors il faudra fuir vite.

Gon accepta le plan, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que ça marche, pour pleins de raisons. Kirua lui-même savait que c'était mal barré. Mais avaient-ils d'autres solutions ? Gon se tourna vers la chienne :

\- Tu devrais nous aider, réclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais nous aider, Kirua t'a sauvé la vie !

Machi grogna et Gon grogna plus fort. La chienne finit par abandonner le combat :

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Battons-nous, expliqua Gon, et à un moment met toi debout sur les bords de l'arène. Fais semblant d'aller mal ou je ne sais quoi, mais reste-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu verras.

Machi montra les dents comme pour attaquer. Jouant le jeu. Gon aboya. Ils luttèrent un instant, et la chienne fit ce que Gon lui avait demandé.

\- Merci, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis Gon prit Kirua dans sa gueule, sauta sur le dos de la chienne et se jeta au-dessus des barrières de l'arène. Les personnes présentes ne réagirent pas tout de suite, agrandissant leurs bouches de surprises, ce moment fut suffisant pour Gon qui courut à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'ils arrivent à la porte fermée, Gon fit demi-tour. Kirua s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Gon ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas vraiment. Il fila entre les hommes jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient gardés les chiens. Une fois-là, il relâcha Kirua sur le côté et fonça comme un dingue contre la porte, pour tenter de la défoncer. Le chaton compris ce qu'il tentait de faire et avant qu'on ne les arrête, il sauta avec ce qu'il lui restait de force sur le dos du chiot et avec la patte fit tourner le loquet qui maintenait la porte fermée.

Un homme voulu attraper Kirua, mais Gon le mordit et reprit le chaton dans sa gueule, pour foncer droit vers la sortie. Plus personne ne tentait de les rattraper, les chiens s'enfuyaient tous de leur enclos et foutaient un joyeux bordel. Il n'y eut que Hisoka pour réagir et les attendre devant la porte qui les conduirait à la liberté.

Gon et Kirua levèrent les yeux vers lui, désemparés. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'enfuir. Hisoka ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Kuroro lui sauta dessus, l'aplatissant de tout son poids. Il ne portait pas sa muselière et il mordit son maître au visage. Avant de se tourner vers Gon et Kirua :

\- Je ne suis pas un trouillard, dit-il, et je n'aime pas ce que je fais. Maintenant, filez !

Gon eut les yeux tous brillants, s'il avait pu parler il lui aurait dit _« merci »_ , Kirua le fit à sa place. Puis Gon fila sans relâcher Kirua. Le chiot mis du temps à se repérer, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait et s'il courut ce fut uniquement pour échapper à Hisoka et aux autres hommes. D'abord, ils allaient se cacher et ensuite ils verraient.

Gon s'enfonça dans une ruelle et Kirua cria :

\- Les poubelles !

Le chiot compris, il poussa le couvercle d'une d'entre elle et sauta dedans avec le chaton dans sa gueule. Il relâcha Kirua et ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, avec la peur au ventre de se faire attraper. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, ils finirent par se calmer. Kirua commença à laver ses blessures et Gon le renifla :

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai connu mieux, admit Kirua.

La peau de son dos était complètement lacérée et ne cessait de saigner, sans parler des morsures qu'il avait partout sur le corps. Kirua se sentait faible mais il était hors de question de le montrer devant Gon. Le chiot serait trop inquiet. Ils restèrent longtemps dans la poubelle avant d'oser en sortir. Gon porta Kirua une nouvelle fois, même si le chaton essayait de le cacher, le chiot savait bien qu'il n'avait plus de force.

Il devait retrouver le chemin de la maison. Gon tourna dans la ville un moment avant de reconnaître un endroit qu'il connaissait. De là, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre sa maison. Leur maison. Gon fila comme le vent, aussi vite que sa fatigue, ses blessures et ses pattes pouvaient le porter. Trimballant toujours Kirua dans sa gueule.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Mito alors que Gon était totalement épuisé, il reposa Kirua et aboya de toutes ses forces devant la barrière. Mito était à l'intérieur et l'entendit, elle sortit au pas de course de chez elle. Gon était là et Kirua aussi. Tous les deux dans un sale état, mais bien vivant. Elle ouvrit immédiatement le portail et se jeta sur eux pour les serrer contre elle. Se fichant que Kirua la repousse. Pour une fois, il ne le fit pas, il était bien trop heureux d'être rentré à la maison. Avec Gon.

Mito emmena immédiatement Gon et Kirua chez le vétérinaire pour qu'ils soient soignés. Kirua eut tout le corps bandé et on lui mit une collerette, Gon eu le droit à quelques pansements. À la maison le chaton s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé et Gon vint se mettre en face de lui :

\- T'as l'air bizarre, commenta-t-il.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

Kirua soupira :

\- Bien. On est rentré.

Gon aboya joyeusement et Kirua tenta de coller son museau contre le sien mais la collerette se cogna contre la tête de Gon, énervant le chaton. Avec une patte il essaya de retirer ce machin, en vain. Gon se mit à rire :

\- T'as vraiment l'air bizarre !

Kirua lui enfonça sa patte dans le nez et lui tourna le dos, vexé. Gon l'observa un moment, il était content de voir que le chaton allait bien, même s'il avait pleins de blessures, Kirua était en vie, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Gon fit le tour du canapé pour se remettre face à Kirua et malgré la collerette, il lui lécha le museau.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, dit-il. J'ai vraiment eu peur dans l'arène.

Kirua l'écouta, ses yeux bleus attentif.

\- Je veux juste tout oublier, ajouta Gon.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse oublier.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut vivre avec ?

Kirua tapota le crâne du chiot.

\- Je crois oui.

Puis il tourna la tête pour observer le tapis et ajouta :

\- Moi je peux, si je suis avec toi.

Gon poussa un aboiement joyeux.

Mito vint se mettre près d'eux, rassurée d'avoir à nouveau ses animaux, sa famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit que Hisoka avait été arrêté. Quand Gon et Kirua avaient libéré les chiens, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cela fit beaucoup de bruits. Des chiens s'enfuirent à leur tour et ils n'étaient pas aussi inoffensifs que Gon, la police dû intervenir et remonta jusqu'à l'arène et jusqu'à plusieurs hommes, dont Hisoka. Certains chiens furent abattus, Kuroro ne fut pas de ceux-là, lui, on l'emmena à la SPA avec d'autres dont Machi.

\- Bon débarras, s'exclama Mito en apprenant que son voisin avait été arrêté.

Elle venait de comprendre, qu'il était sans doute celui qui avait capturé et blessé Gon et Kirua, et elle espérait bien qu'il moisirait en prison et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Les blessures de Kirua guérirent petit à petit, et il fut très heureux quand on lui retira enfin sa collerette qui le gênait tellement, que ce soit pour dormir, manger, jouer ou câliner Gon. Il sautilla partout et se frotta à tous les meubles avec plaisir, suivit par Gon dans tous ses déplacements. Les bonnes habitudes reprirent, ils recommencèrent tous deux leurs jeux et leurs bêtises et se firent réprimander plus d'une fois par Mito, qui les adorait quand même. Kirua se laissa plus facilement caresser par elle, même s'il restait sauvage. Celui avec qui il était réellement câlin, c'était Gon.

\- Kirua, je suis sûr que je te bats à la course.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Après les avoir engueulé parce qu'ils avaient cassé un pot en courant partout, Mito les retrouva tous les deux endormis sur le canapé. Kirua sous les pattes de Gon, tout contre son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les prendre en photo pour immortaliser l'instant. Mito ignorait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre quand ils avaient disparu, elle n'avait juste qu'une vague idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient biens. Qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Parce qu'ils étaient sa famille.

Le chien et le chat.

Gon et Kirua.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai mis une tonne de temps à publier ce dernier chapitre parce que j'ai été pas mal occupé et qu'après j'ai oublié. Donc voilà enfin la fin, du petit chien et du petit chat, qui vont grandir et vieillir ensemble tout en se faisant des gros câlins.


End file.
